The purpose of this project is to document and quantify the acoustic characteristics of the voice of patients with carcinoma of the larynx as they undergo irradiation for control of the tumor. Specifically, this project will obtain measurements of (1) fundamental frequency, (2) phonational range, (3) pitch perturbation, (4) vocal intensity, and (5) acoustic spectra of various speech utterances prior to radiological treatment, weekly during radiological treatment, and at regular intervals following the completion of treatment. Approximately 100 patients with cancer of the vocal folds or cancer of the larynx not involving the folds will be studied longitudinally. Fundamental frequency measurements of sustained vowels, CVC syllables, sentences and reading material will be obtained through a cepstrum computer analysis of fundamental frequency of the utterances. Pitch perturbation measures will be obtained from sustained vowels using a graphic writeout technique. All utterances will be studied using sonographic and 1/3 octave band spectral analysis techniques. The results of this project will document the acoustic changes in the voice as radiological treatment progresses, hopefully, will provide additional prognostic indicators as to the success (or failure) or this treatment approach and may provide an earlier indication of tumor recurrences.